


Was Sort Of Hoping That You'd Stay

by Sasparella76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers, liam zayn and niall are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasparella76/pseuds/Sasparella76
Summary: Last night, Louis Tomlinson hooked-up with a drop-dead gorgeous man who, right now, is sleeping contentedly in his arms. Sure, the sex was good - really good, in fact - and the guy was charming and funny, but it was just a one-time thing. The thought of having to engage in some awkward morning-after chit-chat with the lad makes Louis shudder. He needs to get up, get dressed and get out before his one-night stand wakes up.





	Was Sort Of Hoping That You'd Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1D Short Fic Fest. Really loved the challenge of writing for this Fic Fest. When my first fic hurtled way over the word limit I was forced to admit defeat and come up with a new story idea. By some miracle, and a little bit of tweaking, this second fic comes in at (just) under 2,500 words. Thank goodness!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my short story. x

After an amazing night celebrating his mate Liam’s engagement to his long-term boyfriend Zayn, Louis woke up feeling like his head was being repeatedly hit by a frying pan. Stupid hangover. That last vodka shot had definitely been a mistake. 

What hadn’t been a mistake though, was the bloke he had met at Liam’s party. Flashbacks from the previous evening began to seep back into Louis’ subconscious…

He had flirted outrageously the man…

Giggled at his weird jokes…

Ground his admittedly well-endowed bum against the guy’s crotch as they danced…

Stood on tip-toes to press hungry kisses to the fella’s plump, rosebud lips…

And that was all before he’d grabbed the lad’s hand and they’d run giddily to the sanctuary of Liam’s guest bedroom. 

Which is where he was right now.

Louis forced apart his sleep-encrusted eyes and waited a few moments for the world to come back into focus. He scanned the room slowly and cringed as he observed the wreckage from the night before. Clothes were strewn haphazardly across the floor, a lamp had been knocked over, condom wrappers and an uncapped bottle of lube sat on the bedside table… 

…and the gorgeous man from his memories was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

What was the man’s name again? Harvey? Henry? Harley? Louis couldn’t quite remember. It didn’t matter though, Louis reasoned with himself. This guy was only a one-night stand after all. They had both agreed on that from the outset. The guy had said he was just looking for a bit of fun, which suited Louis fine. His aim had been to pull a hot bloke at Liam’s party and, he had to say, mission very much accomplished.

But what on earth was appropriate behavioural etiquette the morning after the night before? 

As this was Louis’ first ever casual hook-up, he had absolutely no idea. Was he supposed to wake the guy up whilst they were both completely starkers to tell him he was leaving? Shake his hand? Thank the guy politely for fucking him senseless? 

Louis cringed internally at the thought. It would be the most awkward conversation in history.

Clearly, the easiest option would be to make a dash for freedom whilst his one-night stand was still asleep. 

Louis suppressed the nagging feelings of guilt as he pictured the lad waking up alone in a cold and unfamiliar bed. 

It was a bit rude to run away, wasn’t it? 

Nope, Louis reassured himself. This man was a big boy, in every sense of the word. The pair of them had enjoyed an incredible evening together and the man had made it clear he didn’t have any expectations beyond that. He would be absolutely fine. 

Right now, Louis needed to make a swift exit, get back to his apartment and get on with his life.

Louis’ immediate problem was figuring out how to extract his arm, which was pinned under the guy’s body. He cast a tentative glance towards the sleeping man and held his breath as he gingerly slid his arm out from underneath the fella’s torso, inch by inch, until he was free. Louis paused to make sure he hadn’t awoken his one-night stand, but felt his insides go all warm and gooey whilst he listened to the man’s soft contented snores. He instinctively brushed a loose curl away from the man’s face. 

He truly was beautiful. 

Louis loved the contrast between the guy’s soft features and his abundance of tattoos. Louis had a thing for guys with tattoos. As he traced his index finger softly over the intricate outline of an old wooden sailing ship that was etched in black ink onto the man’s upper arm, he wondered why someone so incredibly gorgeous and charming had chosen to sleep with him. 

But see, there he was being negative about himself again. He really needed to stop thinking like that. 

He also needed to stop getting distracted by a longing to place gentle kisses along the man’s jawline or to wrap his arms back around the man’s body. Louis loved to cuddle, but now wasn’t the time nor the place. He had to make his escape before his one-night stand woke up. 

Louis forced himself from the warmth of the bed and shivered as the cold morning air chilled his naked skin. He felt woozy as he adjusted to the shock of standing upright, but headed as stealthily as he could towards the en-suite bathroom, scooping up his hastily discarded clothing on the way. 

In the bathroom, Louis sprang into action. He went to the loo, squirted deodorant under his armpits and struggled into his clothes, breathing a sigh of relief after checking that his phone, keys and wallet were all still stuffed inside the pockets of his skinny black jeans. 

His mouth tasted like an ageing raccoon’s fart, so Louis pressed some toothpaste onto his finger and ran it over his teeth and tongue until his breath felt much more minty. He glanced at himself in the mirror and used his fingers to tease his wispy brown fringe. 

Considering he had a hangover, he looked sufficiently presentable, but he needed to do something about his alcohol-induced headache. Louis rifled through the bathroom cabinet, grinning triumphantly upon finding a packet of paracetamol. Perfect. He gulped down two tablets with a handful of water from the sink. 

Louis couldn’t believe this was going so well. 

But those are famous last words. As he left the en-suite, Louis watched his now very much awake and dressed one-night stand stride purposefully towards the bedroom door. 

Louis swooned, despite himself, because even though the man’s hair was wild and his clothes rumpled, he still looked effortlessly sexy. Louis’ cock gave an interested twitch, which he chose to ignore. 

‘Are you leaving without saying goodbye?’ he queried, sounding far more insecure than intended.

His hook-up let out a small shriek as Louis spoke, looking like a startled owl as he turned to face him. ‘We only met at the party last night. I don’t even know your name,’ he explained defensively, biting his lower lip with guilt. 

Louis felt an irrational sense of rejection strike at his heart as the man spoke and he quickly realised he really wasn’t emotionally cut out for the whole casual, no commitment scene.

‘I’m sorry if you thought our get-together was the start of something more,’ the man added more gently as he observed the look of hurt etched across Louis’ face.

Louis shook his head as his ego shrivelled. ‘No, it was just a one night thing. I know that.’

They stood in uncomfortable silence.

‘Hang on a minute,’ the other guy paused, frowning. ‘I thought you must have gotten out of bed to go to the loo. I could hear you in the bathroom when I woke up. Why are you dressed? And are you holding your car keys. Were you also planning on leaving without saying goodbye?’

Louis flinched and the man correctly interpreted his silence as an admission. 

‘What was it about me that put you off?’ he questioned. ‘Did I look a bit hideous this morning? It’s the hair, isn’t it? You don’t like curly hair. Or was the sex bad last night? I shouldn’t have fucked you straight after giving you a blow job, should I? Was it too much? And I know we fucked in quite an unusual position, which probably weirded you out a bit, but it just felt so incredible. Did you know you were so bendy? And were you turned off by all the noises I made? I find it so hard to keep quiet when I am really into it. And last night I got really into it…’

‘Oh sweet Lord, please stop talking,’ Louis exclaimed, his mouth hanging open in shock as he listened to the man ramble. ‘For one thing, I love your curls and you are gorgeous. Way out of my league.’ 

‘Don’t talk nonsense,’ the guy countered, shaking his head and smiling shyly. ‘You are so fit. Even your bum is a work of art. It’s so curvy and I could squeeze it all day. But I interrupted whilst you were paying me a compliment. Terribly sorry, mate. Please do go on.’ 

‘How very kind,’ Louis responded drolly, although his cheeks were flushed from the man’s teasing. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards and the man beamed back, popping a pair of rather divine dimples.

‘As I was about to say,’ Louis continued, shaking his head fondly, ‘I loved that you knew what you wanted in bed and it was such a turn on to hear you moan. Your cock is incredible and the things you can do with your tongue are sublime. Seriously, lad, I saw stars. It was top notch. Plus you were so funny and kind when we talked at the party. Trust me, you are a catch.’ 

‘But if I am such a catch, why were you in a hurry to leave?’ the guy asked, not attempting to conceal his vulnerability. 

‘You were in a hurry to leave as well,’ Louis countered defensively, before groaning and rubbing his hand over his face. ‘Look we’ve both handled things badly this morning. How about we put things right and grab some breakfast together at the café across the road before going our separate ways? My treat.’ 

‘Okay, but let’s not sit by the door or one of us might make a run for it before we finish eating.’ The man cast a sly look towards Louis and smirked. ‘I’m kidding. Breakfast sounds wonderful and it will be nice to say goodbye properly.’

‘Come on then, cheeky,’ Louis rolled his eyes dramatically. ‘Let’s get something to eat.’

~~~ 

They sat at a corner table, chatting and laughing as they devoured bacon sandwiches and two steaming mugs of tea. The two of them just seemed to click together perfectly and Louis’ heart felt warm and happy by how lovely it all was.

‘I’ve recently come out of a long-term relationship,’ Louis said, feeling the need to explain his reasons for wanting a one-night stand. ‘One day a few months ago I was feeling unwell and left work early. I returned home to find my boyfriend in bed with another man and I have to admit, his betrayal destroyed me. Liam and Zayn let me stay with them and were incredibly kind at a time I was in a bad headspace. I owe them a lot.’

He looked over at his breakfast companion and let out a deep, shaky breath, prompting the man to reach across the table and squeeze his hands. Their fingers remained entwined as Louis continued.

‘Eventually, I got my shit together and found a little studio apartment. A home of my own. But it is only recently that I felt ready to move on physically. I needed to prove to myself that I was desirable so last night I decided to hook up with a guy... An amazingly hot, sexy guy.’ 

Louis looked at the man across the table and raised an eyebrow. The man honked in laughter. 

‘I’m sorry your ex treated you so badly and I can’t imagine how difficult that experience must have been,’ he said, looking at Louis with tenderness. ‘I’m glad I was able to be your rebound guy.’ 

‘You helped me such a lot,’ Louis admitted. ‘And it really does feel incredible to know my ex is no longer the last guy to have touched me or kissed me or fucked me. He is just a part of my past.’

‘Thank you for choosing me last night… to touch you and kiss you and fuck you.’ The man stared at Louis’ lips as he spoke and Louis felt a bolt of electricity pulse through his body. 

‘I couldn’t have chosen anyone better,’ he whispered.

They squeezed each other’s hands tighter and the man winked at him. ‘Now, as you shared your story with me, how about I open up about why I decided to hook-up with you last night?’

‘I’d like that,’ Louis smiled, taking a slurp of tea.

‘Basically, I’ve been single for ages,’ the man said, leaning forward in his chair. ’When I first came out as gay I was a bit wild. I met loads of guys and had loads of sex, but something was missing. I wanted love and companionship. I wanted to be a part of a family. So, I started to look for Mr Right but couldn’t find him. I spent ages trying to work out what was wrong with me and what I must be doing to put men off. It was all rather soul-destroying so eventually I stopped trying.’

He smiled ruefully at Louis. ‘Last night, my mate Niall dragged me to Liam’s party and kept saying I could pull the hottest guy in the room. He told me I’d been moping for too long and would feel better once I had a good shag.’

Louis laughed and the man smirked.

‘That’s Niall for you. Anyway, I’d already had a few drinks by then and it sounded like a good idea.’ 

He smiled at Louis. ‘And here we are.’

‘And here we are,’ Louis repeated.

‘So here’s another wild idea, and free to say no, but how about the two of us go on a date?’ 

The man looked at Louis apprehensively.

‘A date date? Not just another hook-up?’ Louis queried.

‘No, a date date with flowers and chocolates and lots of flirting,’ he promised. ‘The thing is, if I leave this café without arranging to see you again I am definitely going to regret it.’

Louis blushed. ‘I would too,’ he admitted, his heart beating wildly in his chest. ‘Let’s do it.’ His eyes crinkled as he broke out into a broad smile. ‘Let’s date the heck out of each other.’

The man cheered. Actually cheered. And Louis felt utterly endeared.

‘I have to warn you,’ Louis said with mock-seriousness, ‘I never go all the way on the first date. I’m not some wanton floozy.’

‘Of course not, neither am I,’ the man said, with a laugh, before pausing and looking at Louis sheepishly. ‘How come we still don’t know each other’s names?’

‘Why would you think I don’t know your name, Harvey?’ 

‘Ooh, so close,’ the man laughed. ‘I’m Harry.’

‘Worth a guess.’ Louis admitted with a shrug. ‘I’m Louis.’ 

Harry held out his hand. ‘Pleasure to meet you, Louis.’

Louis grinned as he clasped Harry’s hand in his. ‘Pleasure to meet you too, Harry.’

‘You know, I think we’ve done this whole sex, dating and finding out each other’s names malarkey in completely the wrong order,’ Harry observed with a grin.

‘You’re probably right, Hazza, but things seem to be working well for us so far. Let’s keep doing what we are doing and see what happens.’

Harry leant across the table and pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips.

‘Sounds good to me, Lou.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ‘Do I Wanna Know’ by Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> I want to send my appreciation to the mods of the 1D Short Fic Fest. Short fics are great and I loved taking part.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. x


End file.
